


【联文】或许，你有兴趣替我占卜一下吗？（中）

by dqqqq08



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 19:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dqqqq08/pseuds/dqqqq08
Summary: 联文





	【联文】或许，你有兴趣替我占卜一下吗？（中）

__

朴正洙温柔漫步上前，轻轻的将桌上的香薰蜡烛点燃。

“你就是东海介绍来的那位哥哥吧，请坐。”朴正洙轻轻的看了一眼金希澈后在自己的占卜桌前站定，也不打算和这位拜托了熟人的生客寒暄、一副公事公办的客套腔调，“不知他告诉你没有，我这里每位客人允许占卜三个问题。”

“你想占卜一些什么？”朴正洙只是低头收拾着桌上的占卜用具，声音沉静又温柔，“请认真思考后告诉我。”

金希澈正襟危坐的凝视着对面也坐下的朴正洙，一如他所愿的开门见山，“我想占卜一下，我要找的那个人在哪里。”金希澈紧张的摩挲了一下手指关节抬起头来，“……需要我更仔细一些的给你描述一下这个人吗？”

朴正洙抬头看了对面的金希澈一眼，不知怎地有些在意他的视线，那令自己感到奇怪的、满含深意的深沉视线。有点心下慌慌，朴正洙和金希澈对视一眼就慌忙的移开了自己目光，“不用了。”

把一旁的落成一堆的塔罗牌拿过来洗好后，整齐的摊开展现在两人的面前。朴正洙对着对面的金希澈伸手示意了一下。

“请在心里默默的想着这个人和他的名字，然后从这堆牌里抽出三张牌。”

金希澈闻言还只是一如之前的凝视着对面温声嘱咐的朴正洙，然后在朴正洙略微感觉到不自在的时候，才低下头轻轻的从当中抽出了三张，然后按照顺序递给对面的人。

朴正洙端倪着金希澈抽出来的三张牌，微微思索后轻轻开口，“这三张牌组合后，意味着你很努力很艰难的在寻找这位你所想要寻找的人。你即将成功，却又会功败垂成。”

朴正洙又抬起头看着对面面色平静又奇怪的男人，歉然的一笑，“……我很抱歉。”

金希澈一刻都没有移开过自己凝视着朴正洙的目光，听到这话只是难得温和的勾唇一笑，看起来却带着些无奈，“无妨……又不是你的错。”

也没有多啰嗦什么，朴正洙轻轻对他点头示意了一下，然后把自己手里的三张牌又放回那一摞塔罗牌里，“还有两个问题。”

金希澈闻言微微低头，看着又一次洗好后摊开的塔罗牌，再次抽出三张牌依次递给了对面的人。

“这位占卜师先生，我的第二个问题是，”对面的男人五官精致又秀美，却不知怎的朴正洙总觉得他面色有些暗淡，“……倘若我非要强求与他的缘分呢。”

朴正洙心下奇怪，觉得这位客人真是固执。

然而脑海中却又袭来了一抹熟悉的恍惚和眩晕，朴正洙只是看着手里的牌微微的晃了晃头让自己清醒一些，然后开口解释。

“险象迭生，却又有一线生机。但是想要寻到这一线生机，却又是难上加难。”

金希澈扯着嘴角笑的无奈又苦涩，“呵。这贼老天真是不愿意让我如意呀。”

也不等朴正洙再次开口问，金希澈干脆主动伸出手去抽塔罗牌，“我的第三个问题是……”然而这伸出去的手，却不小心和朴正洙整理塔罗牌的手轻轻的碰在一起。

两个人心里同时轻轻一颤。

金希澈轻轻用力按住对面那只的手，凝视着对面那人微微低垂的双眼。金希澈颤抖着声线轻轻开口，“我的第三个问题是……我看着您面熟的很，请问我们是否在哪里见过？”

听到这意外的询问，朴正洙一怔、就这样被按着手僵住。脑海里飞速的闪过一些什么，他却又抓不住。

近来几年，他早就已经习惯了这种脑海中不时闪现些许片段，却又难以捕捉的情况。

朴正洙抬头，第一次认真观察着对面的男人、端详着他。经过了略显漫长的尴尬时刻后，他才轻轻的开口，“您这个问题虽不是有关占卜，可是回答一下却也无妨……不过真的很遗憾，您说的面熟感我却没有这种感觉。我想我很确定，今日和您应该是第一次相见。”

朴正洙轻轻地抽出手，站起身按下了桌边的铃铛把在外室等候的崔始源召唤进来。他又低头看着仿佛突然间失魂落魄的金希澈，“您这次的占卜时间到了，还请慢走。”

__

漫长的上午营业终于结束，朴正洙累的瘫倒在椅子上。

崔始源送了上午最后一位客人出门后返回屋内，快步走了过来心疼的帮疲惫的恋人揉肩。“哥……要不然以后还是像之前我们商量过的那样，减少一些营业人数吧。你这样总是太累了。”

朴正洙强睁开疲惫的双眼，俏皮的对一脸心疼的男人眨了眨，“那可不行！有钱不赚是傻蛋~”

崔始源闻言无奈的皱眉笑了笑，本来还想劝说些什么，也就算了。

朴正洙却又有一些走神。

崔始源一直低头凝视着他，看他的神情不对，忍不住叫他一声，“……哥？”。

然而出神中的朴正洙无所察觉，崔始源没忍住、声音又大了一些，“……正洙哥？”这才换回了朴正洙的思绪。

“哥想什么呢？这么走神。”崔始源担心又好奇。

朴正洙沉思片刻，才艰难的轻轻开口，“我在想……今天第一个来的那位……给我的感觉……很不对。”

崔始源闻言神情有些紧张、语气焦灼，“哥为什么这样说”又强自按捺住，“为什么会有这种感觉呢？我看他就是一个普通客人啊。”

朴正洙思绪又开始莫名的混乱起来，满脑子的混乱和奇异感觉又说不上来说不出口，头又开始发痛。

看着崔始源难掩担忧的神情，朴正洙也不想让他为自己忧心，只是轻咬舌尖又微微晃了晃脑袋，开口宽慰他，“……我又想了想，应该也不是，应该是我想错了。”

崔始源看他不愿意多说，也就没有再追问，只是低头看看手表换了个话题，“赫宰刚刚发信息给我说，他帮你联系的那位心理医生预约上了，时间暂定在今天晚上。问我看可以不。”

崔始源拉着瘫坐的朴正洙坐起来坐正，“哥你今晚有什么事吗？”

朴正洙也彻底回过神来，恢复了以往温柔又和善的微笑，“没有，就今晚吧。改天我要谢谢赫宰。也谢谢你~”

崔始源上前把朴正洙拥入怀中，微微低头在他额头上轻轻一吻，“哥在说什么呢，我们之间不用客气。”

朴正洙一脸宁静的依偎在他怀里。

__

金希澈一出了门，径自就联系了李东海和李赫宰一起吃饭。

坐在餐桌上，两个崽子笑嘻嘻的在对面闹，“哥~！怎么样~？我给你介绍的这位占卜师大人~？”

金希澈一直沉默着听着，面目平静。

两个弟弟很少见到这个活蹦乱跳的哥哥这样安静，这样反常的令人害怕。看着金希澈一直不说话，两个弟弟逐渐有点慌，不由自主的安静了下来。

金希澈忽然开了口，却牛头不对马嘴，“我有没有跟你们讲过，为什么我现在这么不喜欢占卜？”

两个弟弟不知道他因为什么突然说起这个，只是呆愣的摇摇头，糊里糊涂的。

“我以前的时候，我是指在大学的时候，喜欢上了一个人。”金希澈面目平静的伸手拿过桌子上点的烧酒，给自己倒了一杯，“他就很喜欢占卜，当然也很会占卜。我也就满心为了可以向他靠近一些，所以自己也学习了一些占卜的知识。”

“就在我打算向他告白的前一天，我用我自己三脚猫的占卜水平草草占了一次，”仰头将手里的烧酒一饮而尽，金希澈微微的皱了皱眉，“却意外又惊喜的发现，显示的竟然是一个好的预兆。”

“我坚信是上天的指引，就开开心心的去约定的地点等他，哦，我忘了说，我还拿了一束他最喜欢的白玫瑰。”又给自己满上一杯酒，“结果呢？呵……等了一天也没等到……我就被送到医院了。因为过度淋雨发烧，我晕倒了。”

金希澈不看弟弟们神色，仰头将酒一饮而尽，“我在医院百思不得其解，究竟为什么会这样？”这男人低头用手撑着脸自嘲的笑了笑，“明明他答应我了与我见面！明明我前一天占卜出来的结果也是一个好的结果！”

金希澈回想起当时自己的模样、撇了撇嘴，又自嘲的笑了笑，“我当然不死心也不甘心。就算是要被他拒绝，我也要听他当面拒绝我。”

“于是我就偷偷拔了输液管，悄悄的离开医院去找他……他那个时候还住在S城老城区的一栋旧房子里。我赶到他家门口，却发现他们家门上落着一把从没见过的大锁。门口聚满了围观的人，指指点点的。而那栋房子……正在着火。”

再次给自己倒了一杯酒，然后又一次一口饮尽，金希澈带着的平静伪装面具终于彻底破碎，精疲力尽的他在其中发出一声痛楚的叹息。

“他的邻居，他的房东，他附近各种各样的人。他们忌惮他由来已久。终于……在这一天他们忍不住了。”

“他们决定彻底的了结……这个在他们眼里的不祥之人。”

“我慌得要死，又怕的要命……在那个时候无论他答不答应和我在一起其实都无所谓了。我满心想着的都是——我不能看着这一切发生。我要救他，我必须救他。”

“……等我辛苦的闯进屋子里的时候，他已经因为浓烟窒息很久了，而我在揽着他努力往外跑的时候，被……”

金希澈沉默了片刻，轻轻伸出手揉了揉自己饱受病痛折磨的左腿，又复开口讲道，“……他伤的很重，我也是。我家里人强制关押着我，把我送出国去养伤。等我真正养好了伤有能力说服我家里人回国的时候……就是现在了。我已经和他断掉了联系这么久。”

“我不知道他这些年都经历了什么，都遇见过谁，都和谁见过面打过招呼……也不知道他和谁打算相伴终身。”

再好的酒量也禁不住这样狂灌，金希澈已经微醺。终于抬起了头看向弟弟，眼中满是沉醉也掩藏不住的彻骨痛意。

看向对面两个面面相觑、目瞪口呆的弟弟，金希澈微眯着眼轻轻地开了口，语气如清风、又如利刃，劈裂了这一处寂静角落，“……他就是朴正洙，就是那个占卜店的老板。”

“可是，他已经不记得我了。”

“我还没有真正的拥有他，我就已经失去了他。”

__

这厢金希澈拉着两个弟弟喝酒，崔始源则陪着朴正洙去见了心理医生。

崔始源在门口焦急的等着，终于等到结束，他紧张的迎了上去急急的问，“哥怎么样？医生怎么说？”

朴正洙伸手轻轻的拍了拍他，微笑着安慰，“这位医生说，我现在的就之前，已经算是恢复的很好了，多加注意，往后基本上不太会抑郁了。PTSD也是逐渐在缓解。”

并肩往外走着，朴正洙掰着手指回想，“还有那些失去的那几年的记忆，虽然现在还没有恢复，但是不怎么会头痛已经是莫大的进步和改善了。”

看着身侧明显舒了一口气的人，朴正洙又含笑拍了拍弟弟的头，“他说这一切都要好好的谢谢你！都是你用心，我才能恢复的这么好。”

崔始源腼腆的笑了笑，把他的手攥到自己掌心，“哥，不用说这些，这都是我应该做的。我和你在一起的时候就向你承诺了，我一定会好好的对你、好好的照顾你。”

朴正洙微微一笑，想起了当时的场景。

那个时候自己刚出院，却莫名其妙的丢失了很久的记忆，朦胧中只记得好像是有漫天一片火光，再回想就会头痛。

学弟李东海和李赫宰来医院探望自己，向自己介绍了也在找室友合租房子的同届朋友崔始源。刚巧自己的老住处也被烧毁、自己算是无家可归，随便想了想就答应了合租。

没成想，在随后日常的相处中，这个弟弟对自己动了心。

朴正洙还记得这个人之骄子的弟弟在自己面前腼腆的摸着头，结结巴巴问自己，要不要试试和他在一起。

那个时候自己心里总是很空虚——丢失的记忆总是化作头痛折磨着自己。自己总觉得自己忘了很多，却又不知道都是什么。

而看着这个弟弟澄澈又恳切的大眼睛，却一个恍惚，又觉得似曾相识。

……是谁……也曾这样站在我的面前，瞪着大眼睛言笑晏晏的约我、说要和我试试？

……是……你吗？

……不是你的话……又……是谁？

头痛欲裂，朴正洙又抱着头呻吟出声。

崔始源被吓得不行，赶快扶住他、焦急的开口，“哥，你要是不愿意就算了……不用勉强自己。”

看着难掩失落却又强作微笑的弟弟，朴正洙心里莫名涌起一股不忍，强忍着头痛、微笑着，“……那就试试吧。不过等你有了喜欢的人就告诉我，我就放你走。”

崔始源被这意外之喜惊的手脚都不知道往哪里放，只好小心的把哥哥搅入怀中、欣喜的声音都在颤抖，“不会的哥！我就爱你！我就只爱你！我会好好照顾你的！”

然后崔始源就这样履行诺言，直到如今。

朴正洙也用心的认真对他好，只是时不时的、内心还是会闪过一丝迷茫。

__

可是这样的和谐局面，被突然回S城的金希澈打破了——

自从那天相见后，朴正洙开始越来越频繁的走神。

崔始源这样用心的、一心一意的爱着哥哥，又怎么会发觉不了他的反常？他彻底慌了神，却又不想和哥哥设下心防、干脆直接去问哥哥。

朴正洙看着如今站在自己面前、眉目里盈满悲伤的崔始源，听着他诛心的询问，“哥……是要离开我了吗……因为那个人……？”

弟弟那个时候的欣喜和如今的悲伤模样，深深刺痛了朴正洙的心。

朴正洙僵住，只觉得心如刀割——

自己肠胃不好吃不下饭，是他担心自己、绞尽脑汁的为自己准备饭菜哄着自己吃。自己因为总是梦回火中绝境而恐惧的难以入睡，他就靠在自己床头哄着自己、明明困到点头也强撑着精神陪自己说话。自己情绪失控想要自我伤害，还是他放下一切陪着自己、保护自己，用自己温暖的胸怀拥抱那样疲惫的自己。

他从绝境里拯救了自己。

而如今，自己遇到了一个人、一个过去和自己可能有牵扯却离开自己杳无音信多年的人，就要这样伤害这个陪伴了自己这么久、帮助了自己这么多，一心一意都是自己的男人吗？

因为那个不知道叫什么的男人，自己就要这样忘恩负义吗？

源自内心的对那个人的向往和对崔始源的愧疚，像是坚固又柔韧的白色丝线，裹紧了他、缠绕着他，一左一右用力的拉拽着他。

白色丝线向两端拉扯、紧紧的勒入血肉被染成红色，不留一丝一毫的间隙。

朴正洙觉得自己马上就要被撕裂了！

朴正洙无言的僵在崔始源面前，无可奈何。

……我该怎么办？

崔始源看着眼前人无奈满满的眉目，只觉得自己一寸一寸的萎缩下去，就这样化作灰烬、四处飘散无处可依。

无力低下了头，崔始源将头轻轻的抵在朴正洙的肩上。

朴正洙感觉到自己肩头被染上了一些陌生的湿意。一瞬间心下巨震——

自己肩头的这男子，面对一切世间敌意时都能够谈笑风生、面不改色。唯有面对自己时，才会露出这样脆弱的模样。

自己是他的软肋，却任性的凭仗着他的爱意和容忍、肆意的拿着刀子，伤害着他心甘情愿袒露出的最柔软内心。

朴正洙勉强又吃力的露出一抹笑，伸出手抚了抚自己肩头弟弟的头，又轻轻帮他理了理头发，“……我不会离开你的，永远。”

“我向你保证。”

人活一辈子，不是只有依靠爱情才能存活。这世间还有责任、有担当，有无数其他美好的东西。

我既已经做好了决定，便不会再后悔回头。

__TBC__

**Author's Note:**

> 是个联文，（上）@雁辜 （下）见小姐妹微博 @莲苏白白白
> 
> 为了搞事所以结尾搞得很难接哈哈哈哈哈  
不过我考虑过顺着这样的结尾如果是我的话会怎么接哈哈哈——
> 
> 大概会是
> 
> 小马和澈某处偶遇，就决定喝一杯  
澈问正洙近年经历，然后小马责怪他特失忆也不来看，澈就解释以前为了救他伤了腿出国治疗回不来家里拦了消息
> 
> 小马就觉悟，哦这个人其实是难言之隐，也是很爱特的  
小马就很纠结，觉得自己和特在一起，他不是那么开心他不开心自己也不开心，就很犹豫
> 
> 回去了一看，正洙还是总发呆，看到自己又装作没事，就决定放手  
然后怎么怎么滴，就澈特决定重新认识一下然后在一起了 83HE（。）
> 
> 有些狗血哈哈哈


End file.
